1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to methods for making a nanowire element.
2. Description of Related Art
Nanowire elements have a variety of applications such as in sensors and in transistors, because nanowires show excellent mechanical characteristics, have good quantum effect, and have a high surface to volume ratio. Nanowires can also have metallic, semi-metallic and polymer, characteristics according to the characteristics of the material.
Nanowires are usually grown on a substrate. Due to the size of nanowires, it is difficult for the nanowires to be arranged substantially along the same direction after being collected from the substrate or transferred from one substrate to another substrate.
Therefore, a method for making a nanowire element, which can overcome the above-mentioned problems, is needed.